


Wolf

by ninnin



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnin/pseuds/ninnin





	Wolf

“该死的！”Jack慌张地在水中划动双手，水花飞溅四射。

那个人立在那里，皮肤被浅蓝的温泉水映衬得白皙，胸膛与小臂饱满地鼓起力与美的肌肉。他伸出手，一把将Jack从浅水里解救出来。这样被拉扯着，Jack保持不了平衡，扑在男人的胸口上惊颤喘息着。惊愕之中，他发觉岸上已经没有了Curtis银灰色的身影。在这期间，有什么湿滑的东西黏上他的脖颈，像一条蛇用滑腻的腹部滑过皮肤，Jack惊叫着，“你这个变态！”他伸出手，试图推开用舌头舔舐他的男人，却被对方从正面困住，一把将他抱了起来。男人在水中走着，用两脚划开温热的波澜，哗哗作响。Jack不断惊叫，对方只用一只手就将他锁在怀里，另一只手托在他未着寸缕的臀部，手指陷进柔软的臀肉，暧昧又淫秽。

“救命！”他被放在一颗岩石上，正打算起身，那个强壮的身躯就山一般压了上来。“Curtis！救命！”他不知道灰狼去了哪儿，它又是否能听懂他的求救，只是一味叫着。他祈求对方能赶来，给这该死的入侵者喉部致命一击。

男人强健的臂膀就像锁链，固住Jack的腰部难移分毫。他似乎有着爱舔舐的癖好，身体刚一贴上来，就用舌头粘上Jack光洁的脸颊滑动着。

“不要！”Jack感到一阵恶心袭上心头，一边喊叫着一边挣扎着移开脸。昨天夜里，灰狼也这样亲昵地舔过他，但这习性放在人身上就另当别论了。

他的强烈反抗并非一无是处，没多久，那男人就抬起了头。Jack有些愤恨的盯着那张脸，甚至想要吐上一口唾沫。对方张了张嘴，浓密的胡子下嘴唇开启，却没有发出一点儿声音。

“你这个该死的变态！”Jack骂道。

男人舔了舔嘴唇。

“快放开我！”

他把身体向下移，脸颊贴在Jack腿间的私处，闻香似的嗅了几秒。趁此时机，Jack捏起手上的东西冲对方的脑袋狠狠砸了下去。那是他刚才慌乱之中摸到的一块石头，为了从泥里抠出来把指缝弄出了血。Jack想借机逃脱，然而即使这样对方都没有松开手。从男人棕色的发线里溢出了鲜血，他抬头，以某种悲伤的眼神注视着Jack。

“上帝啊！”

他希望有人能告诉他眼前发生的一切都是幻觉，可压在他身上的人的的确确变成了那头巨狼，是Curtis。此刻，在它平坦的额头上，深红的血液沁湿灰白的毛发，血珠顺着稍微上挑的眼角滑进水中，像墨汁一般融入、混合、变淡。

“不……我没想伤害你。”Jack抬手捧住它的头，他看着血液抹上手心，感到一阵内疚。“可是，可是你怎么变成了那个样子。”谈话间，某件火热而又粗硬的事物抵上他的大腿。他几乎不用仔细研究，也知道那是灰狼的阴茎，它已经从皮毛里露了出来，流出某些淫靡的液体。

“不！你这个……”他不是母狼，但Curtis的意图毫无疑问。Jack再一次扭动着腰部试图挣扎，这一次Curtis用尖利的犬齿抵在他的喉头，令他不敢轻举妄动。交配是动物与生俱来的本领，灰狼只用巨根在Jack的大腿上蹭了一会儿，它两脚后退，陷入温泉，那粗硬的玩意就贴上了Jack腿间的私处。一沉腰，好几次胀大的头部堪堪擦过紧闭的后穴。

“不要！Curtis，”Jack自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。他似乎开始怀念Curtis幻化成人类时的模样了，若真挨上那根粗壮的玩意儿一捅，他很怀疑明天他是否还能下地。“求你……”他的眼角挤出一两滴眼泪，不断低声呢喃着。Jack在心里祷告，他呼喊上帝，也喊Curtis的名字。在他湿润的胯间，圆润胀大的龟头还是挤进了他窄小的入口。他害怕这种从中间劈开似的痛楚，痛得睁大了眼睛，然而搂着他的是刚才的人类，是两只光洁有力的手臂。

谢天谢地，至少他还没有同一头真正的野兽交媾。他一边在心里感叹，同时因为Curtis过于粗长的器物惨叫着。Jack生来第一次用后穴感受这样的炙热，它太过粗硬，又热又烫，简直像是含着一根烙铁。他缩着屁股躲闪，甚至能想象到上面的经络是如何充血、突起，擦过他的内壁。那根不知羞耻的玩意儿还越进越深，顶上他从未被开发过的深处，勾起Jack一阵惊喘。

“太深了……啊……”他抬手抱住Curtis的颈，无骨似的挂在操干他的男人的怀里。Curtis身体一沉、一挺，那器物又进去了两分。直到现在他都尚未完全进入，Jack害怕被这个男人活生生顶死，却又不得不缩起十根脚趾。他不想追逐着情欲的波涛放任自流，但后穴的舒爽还是浪一般的一波又是一波，跟身上的人同样不肯停歇。

Curtis松开捏住Jack的两只手，把它们贴在对方白皙的臀瓣上。他们刚才都泡了温泉，现在皮肤正软，Curtis伸手一捏，两片软肉就被拘成了红色，可怜的在他手心里被束缚着。他的欲望上涌，捏住Jack的屁股一下全顶了进去。

“啊！”Jack收缩内壁，夹得正在摸索的男人一阵舒爽，把他摁在怀里使劲捅了几下。“不要再进去了，太深了……”这是他第一次承受，偏偏就遇到了Curtis这样不知死活、一窍不通的。他腾出一只手探进两人身体的夹缝，摸上自己的小腹，害怕Curtis一用力就将肚子给他顶穿。

Curtis体内仍残留着狼的天性。他从前面操，Jack夹着他又紧又热，两只手吊在他的脖子上，他不大懂那是什么意思，但亲密接触仍令他感到满足。他把Jack抱起来，让他站起来伏在灰色的石头上从后面进入，每一次插入都抵进一些湖水，每一次抽出都带出少许汁液。Jack的手指在岩石上紧扣，“好痛……”他哭着求饶，粉嫩的乳尖被粗糙的石面磨得疼痛又兴奋。长期浸泡在温泉水里的石头滑的不像样，Jack立在上面，被撞得站不稳，白花花的两片臀瓣在浅蓝的湖水里摆来摆去。Curtis捏住它们，掰开肉蚌那样分开，露出中间吞吐着肉棒的小洞，那里被塞了个满，边缘被持续不断的抽插磨得有些发肿泛红。

“慢一点。”他带着哭腔呻吟，Curtis每一次从后面往前撞，胯骨都打在他的臀肉上发出啪啪的声响。他觉得害羞、恼怒，最不能忍受的是被凶猛的野兽也奸淫出了快感。Jack撅着臀，持续的撞击让他早就泄在了岩石上，他不想沾到自己的液体，结果让身后的男人得逞，一个用力插得更深。他不记得这样猛烈的深入进行了多久，令他印象深刻的则是Curtis属于狼的粗大的结，它像塞子那样堵住Jack的身体。Jack趴在岩石上，感到肠道被精液持续浇灌，简直要洗刷遍他的身体。


End file.
